


But My Heart Told My Head

by WakahisaDManami



Series: Would You Love a Monsterman? [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Angst, Family Issues, Family Secrets, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakahisaDManami/pseuds/WakahisaDManami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucci knows the truth, his grandfather told him everything. He just wants confirmation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But My Heart Told My Head

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [I Wish I Had an Angel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/849733/chapters/1624027), [Somewhere Only We Know](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1056284), and [Not While I'm Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617766/chapters/5836682).

“Garp and Edward? Oh, yes, of course I remember. Quite an age difference. Edward was only a teenager, really, can’t have been older than nineteen when I first met him. Their little son, Cobra, was a special boy. Very quiet, and cried a lot, though I could never find anything wrong with him. Didn’t like being separated from his dad, I suppose. Garp was very often away, so Edward and little Cobra were alone, most of the time. They were very close.

“My friend Lydia lived next door. She always had a funny feeling something was amiss. Edward rarely left the house, and if he did, he wasn’t away long. Lydia believed he was afraid, though she couldn’t explain it.

“Edward died when Cobra was eight. Fell down the stairs and broke his neck. The boy was never the same, and neither was Garp, for that matter. He really loved him, poor fellow. A lieutenant general stuck in a small town over a child. It had to end badly.

“They hated each other, Garp and Cobra. Blamed each other for Edward’s death, perhaps. I never noticed any animosity between them before he died, at any rate. But, then again, I rarely met Garp then. Very rarely, he was away often, as I said. They fought continually; there was a lot of screaming from their house at the best of times. Lydia called the police numerous times, but there was never peace for more than a couple of days before it started up again.

“Cobra got pregnant when he was sixteen. There was absolute peace and quiet during the pregnancy, not as much as a single argument. It didn’t last, of course, it blew up just after the child was born. Cobra ran away from home with his mate and wasn’t seen within the town after that. He was on the way here when he was in a car accident. He and his daughter died, but his son survived. Garp raised him as his own.”

Silence reigns in the small room.

“What’s bothering you?”

“I’m wondering why no one ever realised.”

“Realised what?”

“That Garp and Edward were brothers.”

“What!? Who are you?”

“The name’s Lucci. I’m Garp and Cobra’s son.”


End file.
